When you love something, you've got to go after it
by LadySarfatiMonteith
Summary: 7 years after Finn's death, Rachel's feeling lonely. At her Les Miserable rehearsal she bumps into an old flame. Jesse St. James. Will they become friends or much more? Containing St. Berry and slight Finchel.
1. We meet again

Hey so this is my first fanfiction so be kind. This is a Finchel/St. Berry story taking place after Finn's death. It may contain a bit of Smash and a few other Television programmes that I love! Please review!

I do not own Glee. If I did Finn and Rachel would be married by the second episode of season 1! I also don't own Smash or any other Television shows mention.

**7 years after Finn's death**

At seven pm on a Monday morning Rachel Barbra Berry was getting ready for work. Ever since her lead role as Fanny Brice in Funny Girl, she had accomplished many things: she's been in plays such as Grease, as Sandy; West Side Story, as Maria and Spring Awakening, as Wendla. She's writing a book soon to be published and she's been talking with her manager about recording a debut album. With working all the time she had no boyfriend, rarely any friends and no social life: she spends her spare time cooking, cleaning and looking after her three cats, Emmy; Oscar and Tony. As every day; she had a busy day planned ahead of her.

Rachel had to meet with Kurt to talk about wedding plans, he finally realised that Blaine was a douche and fell for a man named Kyle Bishop (who wrote the famous musical, Hit List, with Jimmy Collins); then she had to meet with her manager then the last thing on her agenda is to go to the theatre to have a chemistry test with 'her' Marius. 'Today is a busy day' Rachel thought. She moved out of the bedroom slowly, saying good morning to her cats and got down to making breakfast. She moved past her new, black mini grand piano and walked into the kitchen. She started making breakfast, a bowl of porridge with dried fruit. After eating her breakfast she got ready to go out and stepped out of the house.

**-GLEE-**

She made her way down to her and Kurt's favourite coffee shop, Café Star, got a coffee and sat down at their usual table. Whilst waiting for Kurt she was watching the world go by, she saw couples and families: wishing she had someone to care for her like that… 5 minutes later Kurt strides through the door with a confident motion; he quickly spots Rachel, waves to say 'hi' and gets in line to order.

"Hey Rachel!" Kurt says enthusiastically after getting his coffee.

"Hey, how are you?" Rachel replied,

"Super stressed! I've been planning the wedding – all by myself I should say! Working on my new fashion line while Kyle has been working for 24 hours with Jimmy on their new musical, 5 directions." By this time Rachel had gone into a daydream, thinking about Finn." Huh! He never has a break. I know he loves it, but he rarely has time for me!" Kurt exclaimed; exasperated. Rachel started thinking about her life and what it could be with him still here. All everyone talked about where they're boyfriends and girlfriends, while she had nothing. Life was unfair.

"Rachel! Rachel! Are you there?!" Rachel realised he was talking to her, "Rachel were you listening? I was asking you a question."

"Sorry! I was busy ummm… thinking?" Rachel spoke, trying to get out of the mess.

"Rachel you're always doing this, what's got into you?"

"I don't know – I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Whatever! Anyway, there was this really cute model I met the other day and I said that I'd give you his number!" Kurt explained.

"No, Kurt, No! I'm not going out with some random model!"

"Rachel, you have to get to know him first!"

"Kurt, remember what happened last time you set me up on a date with a model!"

"He was only married…"

"HE WAS MARRIED!" Rachel shouted standing up out of her chair. Resulting in the whole coffee shop looking over at them, and Rachel looking a bit sheepish and apologetic. They soon realised that nothing interesting was happening and got back to their recent activities.

"That was one man Rachel; you should be able to trust me!"

"Well, I don't!"

"I can't believe you said that Rachel you are supposed to be my best friend! You are so uptight all the time! I can never have a proper conversation with you because you are either distracted or too busy! Well, I'll just have to plan my wedding by myself!" Kurt quickly stormed through the café and out into the bustling New York street. Not giving her a second glance.

'Well he was a bit dramatic, all I did was go into my little world in my head. Oh well, I'll finish my coffee then make my way to my managers.'

-**GLEE**-

Rachel walked out of her manager's office after a successful meeting. She was told that if she started writing her autobiography now and finished it by the summer that it would be published before Christmas! She was very happy. She went out of the building and strode down the street with confidence: she was feeling much happier now, even after her fight with Kurt. She was ready to go to her chemistry test with Marius. Come to think of it she never heard his name.

She skipped into the theatre and went to her dressing room, got changed did her make-up and went down to the stage.

She turned the corner and saw someone she wasn't expecting…

"Jesse?!"


	2. Rehearsals

**A/N: **Sorry if this is a bit late, I've been really busy!But thanks to everyone who read the last chapter! Just some rules:

I will probably update every 3 or 4 days depending on how long each chapter is and how much time I've got! Right now I'm busy with things like homework and dancing, and getting used to writing and uploading so the first few may take a while to write and post!

And if it takes longer, I'll post an author's note on a chapter saying how long it might take for another chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or anything else mentioned in it…

Here it is!

-**GLEE**-

"Jesse?!"

Jesse St. James was standing in the middle of the stage – a script placed in his hand.

"Hi Rachel," He spoke in a soft voice whilst doing the signature St. James smirk; "Fancy seeing you here."

'That smirk,' she thought 'That beautiful smirk.' Her knees were weakening and she felt herself blushing. 'Snap out of it Rachel!' she steadied herself and managed to get out of her trance. Jesse put down the script and came over to Rachel gently pulling her into a hug. They held this position for a while, getting used to the way they feel again. Both of them remembered how it felt and suddenly felt warmer.

After what seemed like ages; they finally pulled away. Automatically feeling cold.

"Hi Jesse, I haven't seen you in a while," Rachel spoke softly, "How are you?"

"I'm fine; I've missed you though…" Jesse admitted,

"I have too...Um so what have you been doing lately?" Rachel questioned,

"Rachel! We have to keep going!" Rachel's, and now Jesse's, director shouted, "Okay I want you two to go through the scene where Eponine dies!"

-**GLEE**-

After they finished rehearsing; Jesse asked Rachel:

"Would you like to go to lunch?"

"Sure!"

**A/N: Sorry this is short… **Next chapter: Rachel and Jesse go to dinner.


	3. Lunch and a surprise!

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any other or anything else mentioned!

-**GLEE**-

The walk to the restaurant was silent neither of them knowing what to talk about.

Rachel and Jesse paraded with confidence into the new restaurant down the street; neither of them had ever been before. A waitress quickly came up to them noticing Rachel was a famous actress. They were quickly found a clear table.

Jesse slowly pulled one of the chairs out from under the table, Rachel expecting Jesse to sit on it, was surprised when he held it out for Rachel. She slowly sat down and Jesse took up the seat across from her. The waitress passed them a menu each and left them alone.

"So, what are you ordering?" Jesse asked inquisitively, wanting to start a conversation,

"Oh maybe the Pasta…" Rachel spoke softly, she asked: "So how did you get to New York? Last time I met you; you were coaching Vocal Adrenaline."

"Well, after we lost Nationals I decided to go to New York. I auditioned for about 3 months until I finally got a part, Melchior Gabor in Spring Awakening. I kept going with Vocal Adrenaline, having an assistant director working with the group whilst I was in New York." Jesse continued, "Eventually I was working so much that I resigned and they took some weirdo man to do it… And… Well… He didn't do a very good job and Vocal Adrenaline went from National winners to Sectional losers. Then I worked on a few other productions; other bits and bobs, and that's how I got here." Jesse sighed.

"How did you learn about Les Mis then?" Rachel questioned,

'Should I tell her the truth or not?' Jesse thought,

"Well I heard from that you got the part and that they were looking for a Marius. So I auditioned and it got me here!"

"YOU auditioned to be close to me!" Rachel shouted; more surprised than angry,

"Yeah, I really missed you Rachel…" Jesse gently placed his right hand over hers. Rachel looked up and saw Jesse's eyes twinkle lightly, softly and homely.

"I've missed you too."

"Are you ready to place your order now?" A waitress asked interrupting their precious moment, bringing them both back to reality.

"Um I would like to order the pasta, please!" Rachel said politely,

"The pasta for me too, thanks" Jesse responded; in the same way, "for the drinks I think we'll both have water, please." The waitress wrote down their orders and quickly went away knowing they wanted privacy.

"So Rachel what have you been up to since we last met?"

"Well," she responded; "I've been on Broadway since I was nineteen, performing in many shows; I've been working on my solo album and I'm about to write a book!" She explained feeling accomplished. She was about to explain her life even further when…

-**GLEE**-

"Oh, hi Jesse! And look who it is…. Is that little Rachel? Aw she's a cutie!" She, not so gently, poked Rachel in the face causing Rachel to feel uncomfortable.

"Hi Rebecca…" They both responded; at the same time.

"It that all you can say: Hi! So Jesse," Rebecca said completely ignoring Rachel, "what are doing having lunch with the Hobbit?"

"Rachel's just there, Rebecca." He pointed his elbow at her, as Rachel became even more nervous.

"Oh yeah: Hi Hobbit! Anyway what are you doing with her?"

"We're just going out for lunch," As he stated the obvious with a plastered smile he had been using for the last few minutes. "How do you know Rachel anyway?"

"Oh, didn't you know; Rachel and I are in the new revival of Les Miserable! Aren't we Hobbit?"She nudged Rachel and Rachel responded the way she knows best: silence. "Do you ever speak Hobbit?"

She responded the same way; Rebecca sighed.

"Wait a minute... I'm in the new revival of Les Miserable..." Jesse said, confused.

"Oh you are! I never knew!" Rebecca lied through the gap between her teeth.

They both knew how awful she was.

-**GLEE**-

Rebecca finally cleared off and left Rachel and Jesse alone, both loving spending time with each other. They went back to talking about the normal things pretending that she never came.

They finished lunch and walked home.

**A/N: How do Jesse and Rebecca know each other?**

I'm sorry this chapter's a little late and skips through quickly.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review I really like it when people let me know the good and bad parts of my work!


	4. Intervention

**A/N: I'm so so sorry it's late . I wasn't planning for it to be this late but I've had quite a bit of homework, tests and dancing exams! ** I'm also sorry if any of the American culture is wrong… I'm from England so I'm not 100% accurate about these things!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, Les Mis, Real housewives or anything else mentioned.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-**GLEE**-

Rachel made dinner and settled down in front of the TV: Real Housewives of Beverly Hills was on on a Monday. Ever since she started living alone she found so many programmes she'd never watched before… And soon she became addicted! So now she has a TV programme lined up from 7 'til 10pm every night! (She had to do something with the time she had at home, by herself!)

She was just getting into the part here Kyle was talking about her husband when… Someone knocked on the door.

'It better be someone worthwhile because I'm busy' she thought 'I'll leave them for a bit and maybe they'll go away: that's a good idea!' She waited for a moment – waiting for them to leave her alone. But they kept on knocking persistently on her door.

"Seriously!" Rachel mumbled leaving her cosy spot on the sofa to open the door. She opened the door and found someone she wasn't expecting there: Santana.

"Oh hi Santana, I haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?" Rachel exclaimed in a surprised voice.

"Of course you haven't Hobbit," Rachel had gotten used to it by now; from Santana it was a sign of affection, "Lady Lips told me about the drama that happened yesterday, so I came to see if you are alright." Santana spoke bluntly.

"I'm fine Santana. You don't need to check on me every five minutes!"

"Rachel, okay, come and sit down…" She motioned to the sofa. Rachel reluctantly sat down."I'm giving you an intervention Rachel."

"Okay."

"Good, now I want you to go to Kurt and apologise for being a biatch." Rachel opened her mouth to say something but was cut off, "No buts! You're just getting jealous okay – I know you. Do you remember in sophomore year of College when I started to spend a lot more time with Dani and you started to shut me off?"

"Yes but I wasn't jealous of you…" Rachel said, blatantly lying.

"Of course you were Rachel; even my psychic Mexican third eye says so!" She chuckled but it suddenly turned serious again, "I love you Rachel, the way a best friend should, and I know you've been lonely lately but I'll always be here and in a few years' time you'll find a man…"

"Hey Santana, do you want to watch the rest of Real Housewives of Beverly Hills with me?" She asked innocently,

"Sorry Rachel – I can't I promised Dani I'd be home by 9 and it's ten to, so I probably should leave." She walked to the door and let herself out. Mumbling a goodbye whilst walking out the door.

'So much for being a best friend' Rachel thought. But the thing that got her thinking was that she thinks she found the guy she wanted to spend her life with…

-**GLEE**-

That night Jesse sent a text to Rachel.

**From Jesse:**

**Hope you have a nice sleep – I can't wait to see you tomorrow! **

** From Jesse XXXXXxxxxx 3**

He nearly wrote 'I love you'…

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	5. Apologies

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's another chapter! **Sorry for the long update!

There's no St. Berry in this…. It'll get better in later chapters though!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything else mentioned!

-**GLEE**-

Rachel walked into work the next day, with a slight bit of satisfaction (but not much!). She'd been thinking about the things Santana said to her last night. Like how in a few years you'll find a man. She'd been thinking that maybe she'd found one…

"Hi Rachel!" Jesse said rushing to Rachel, "How was your evening? Did you get my text?" Rachel smiled at how urgent he wants.

"Um yeah it was really nice thanks..."

"Well I hoping you liked it! Anyway I was hoping to ask you a question..." Jesse said feeling conscious about what he was about to ask.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I was wondering if... Well... If you would want to... to go... to out for dinner with me?"

"Like on a date?"

"Yes a date!" Jesse felt relieved; he finally got _that_ off his chest. Rachel gave him an unreadable look.

"Jesse. I don't know. I don't think..."

"Rachel," He interrupted her, "Please, Rach..." She turned to him: her face green and gave him an apologetic look and ran. She ran to the bathroom.

-**GLEE**-

When she arrived there, she locked herself in a stall and wept.

She was so confused... She hadn't had a boyfriend since Finn. She missed him so much and never wanted to stop missing him even though it hurt, a lot. She wanted him back then maybe her life wouldn't be as sad; in both senses of the word. Now she had Jesse asking her out. She felt as it was too early therefore she felt scared: terrified of what will happen next. She wondered if she'd ever feel ready to move on...

-**GLEE**-

After being in the toilets for a while she went back to the stage. She promptly ignored Jesse and, luckily, she wasn't rehearsing with him that day making thing 10 times easier. He left at lunch time for some reason and never came back. She rehearsed until 6pm then quickly left wanting to resolve a problem.

-**GLEE**-

She knocked on the door gently. She didn't want to disturb the person on the other side…

"I'm coming!" She heard his voice yell.

He opened the door.

"Oh Rachel…"

"Hi Kurt!" She said enthusiastically, "Please may I come in?"

"Um sure." Kurt said perplexed with her standing outside her apartment. "What do you want?"

'Getting straight to the point as usual.' She thought,

"I wanted to apologise," Rachel sat down on the plush sofa in the well-furnished interior, "I'm sorry for being rude the other day… I didn't mean any harm. You see I was having…"

"Stop Rachel." She was cut off. "I know okay. I was talking to Santana and she was talking about the bad times you've had recently. I want you to know that I'll always be there for you…" By this time Rachel's eyes were watering at his disclosure. He brought her into a hug: she hugged him back.

"Thanks Kurt, I've been feeling awful lately." It was true she'd been getting sick, because of stress and loneliness.

"It's fine, anything for my best friend!" He nearly shouted. "Okay so I've got Funny Girl and frozen yoghurt!"

"Yay sleepover!"

'That's my girl!' he thought!

-**GLEE**-

She had spent the night at Kurt's watching her and his favourite films. It was one of the best nights ever!

**A/N:** So I hope you liked it! Please review/favourite/follow!


	6. I will or I won't?

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry or being so late.**

Here we are!

-**GLEE**-

Rachel woke up from the deep sleep she was induced in. She moved her back upwards and groaned in pain, her back had been pressed in a funny position from the night. As soon as she woke up the smell of pancakes wafted into her nostrils making her feel even happier.

Today she was going to respond to Jesse's question/request! She can't wait to see his reaction!

She got out her phone ready to text!

_To Jesse:_

_Hi, do you want to go to lunch with me? We need to talk!_

_From Rachel_

She quickly got a response

_To Rachel:_

_Sure I would love that… What do you want to talk about? Is it about yesterday?_

_From Jesse XXXXXX_

"Rachel, are you up?" Kurt shouted from the kitchen,

"One second!" She responded. And quickly sent one back to Jesse:

_To Jesse:_

_You'll find out at lunch!_

_From Rachel_

She stood up from the sofa and went to have breakfast.

-**GLEE**-

She quietly made her way to the restaurant, ready to talk to Jesse.

When she got there he was already there; sitting at a table; staring in the distance. He smiled when he noticed her.

"Hey," He said as she made her way to the table. Pulled him into a hug then sat down.

"So I came to talk to you about some things…."

"Do you want a coffee?" He said changing the conversation quickly.

"Yes."

"Americano with soya milk?"

"Mm… how did you know that?"

"I remember things…" He smirked; she smiled back; and he smirked even more.

As he went to get the orders she was thinking how sweet and kind he became over the years, different to the way he used to be: cocky, a giant ego and a stuck-up attitude. She definitely liked the new him.

"Here we are…" He spoke softly whilst placing the cups of coffee on the table,

"Thanks"

"So what do you want to talk about?" Questioning Rachel,

"Well. I was hoping we could talk about yesterday…"

"Okay."

"Um I have an answer for you…"Jesse's acting skills weren't up to par at this moment and the look of anxiety and worry appeared on his face. "I was hoping that we could go out on a date!" She nearly screamed.

"Really! Really!" They both hugged each other and held it for ages. It was a relief that they finally got that out in the open.

-**GLEE**-

They both spent the lunch getting to know each other: what were there favourite colour, food, flower and Broadway show. They asked what they have been doing in their life since they last met and lots of other information.

-**GLEE**-

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! **I hoped you liked thatI updated missmusicaltheatre3!

Please review/favourite/follow!


	7. Where is he?

**A/N: **Hi! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favourite this story! Did everyone love cannonball? It was amazing!

Sorry for updating later lately I've been busy with school (I started GCSEs this year!) but I decided to make it up to you and post a little earlier!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-**GLEE**-

Rachel life was finally better, she was so happy and joy filled. Her heart felt warm again. Every day she was waking up happy for once. It's what she has been needing for a long time. Soon it rolled around to Friday – date night!

She started getting ready at 3pm… First she had a bath (including was her hair, shaving etc.), moisturised, blow dried her hair, straightened her hair then curled it, went to the nail salon to get them done and then finally went home to get changed… She was very high maintenance!

When she was ready, she waited…

She waited.

And she waited.

At about twelve o'clock she decided to call it a night.

When she was settled in bed she thought, whilst crying: 'Where is Jesse? He was supposed to be here 5 hours ago… He didn't want me as much as he thought…'

She slowly fell into a deep slumber.

-**GLEE**-

When she awoke she had forgotten last night's drama and then quickly remembered. Feeling depressed she pushed herself out of bed.

She made her breakfast and got on with the day. After she got changed she went to watch her feel-good film – Funny Girl!

During the middle of it she heard a knock…

She went to go get it and got a surprise:

"Jesse, where were you last night?"

**A/N:** Ooo drama? Where was he?

Please review/favourite/follow!


	8. Author's note

**Author's note (there's no chapter!)**

I just wanted to say that I won't be updating until after Christmas as I will be on holiday!

I hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a happy new year!

**Love LadySarfatiMonteith**


	9. Are you OK?

**A/N:** Here I am updating finally!

I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year!

I just wanted to give a special shout-out to for reviewing on nearly all of my chapters!

Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

-**GLEE**-

"Jesse, where were you last night?"

As she looked at Jesse; she took I a lot. About how he large bags under his eyes which weren't there before and how he squinted so much his eyelids were nearly touching. Or how he was wearing dishevelled clothes that looked like he had slept in them and they looked soaked; it was probably because of the water pouring from the sky: he was wearing a shirt, which was a pale blue and nearly see-through (which was making her feel hot!), a dark blue tie, and a grey suit. Although his clothes looked disorganised and wet, he still looked dashing.

Another thing that she noticed was how his eyes and nose were red; which meant one thing…

"Have you been crying?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Jesse, are you okay?"

He shook his head and looked towards the floor. She saw a tear gently roll down his prominent cheek-bones. He mumbled something.

"What did you say?" She interrogated.

"My Mother died last night." He cried even more.

"Jesse. Oh my God! Come inside!" She helped him get into the hallway and through to the living room. He sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Rachel gradually moved him into her lap.

They stayed like this for a while.

-**GLEE**-

When Jesse's crying settled down. He went to get shower whilst Rachel dried his clothes in the tumble dryer. When they had finished drying she got them out then went to sit down. She felt so badly for him. She knew how she felt when Finn died... That's what he must be feeling know. She wouldn't know what to do if one of her dads died as well...

"Hey," She turned to see Jesse standing in the doorway clad only in a small pink towel wrapped around his waist: he looked very, very hot. She felt a blush forming on her cheeks and she couldn't take her eyes off his chiselled chest and his definite six-pack. She noticed he smirked a little but his face went back to the emotion-less face he was wearing before."Um, are my clothes ready yet?"

"Oh yes, sorry they're in here." She pointed to the basket, "You can get changed in my bedroom if you want." She started walking towards her room; showing him where it was, but, instead he just took off the towel and started getting dressed in front of her. She stood there star-stuck. 'Maybe he's so sad that he doesn't know I'm in the room' He turned around (luckily he had his underwear on by then!) and smirked at her. Then put the rest of his clothes on. He said:

"I'm a little tired, can I have a nap?"

"Yes sure, you can sleep in my room if you want." She gave a tour guide earlier when he went to have shower. So he knew where her room was however she still went with him.

"If you need anything I'll be in the living room. You know where everything else is, have a good nap."

"Thanks," He got in between the sheets; resting his head against the pillow, noticing the pretty scent obviously Rachel's. That nap was one of the best he had had in a long time (especially considering what he had been through).

-**GLEE**-

After she turned Funny Girl back on, Rachel settled back down on the sofa. She was quite surprised that he chose to come visit her first, she thought that he would want to visit his Dad.

_Next chapter: Jesse's, slightly dysfunctional, family come to New York._

**A/N: **Please review/favourite/follow!


End file.
